


Glowing

by 81queens



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81queens/pseuds/81queens
Summary: Cassandra and Harry's first kiss, years in the making.





	Glowing

She didn’t know when the butterflies had started. It’s like they were just there one day and never went away. Maybe it was when he started staying after the council meetings to help her clean up, even though she never asked him to. Or maybe it was that time Harry started freaking out because he found out his mom was sleeping with someone not even six months after his dad died. Cassandra had to stay with him and calm him down, she had to hold his face and look into his eyes. She remembers outlining his brow bone and jawline as he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Setting his head on the nape of her neck and thanking her over and over, between apologies. His hot tears making their way to her collarbones, where they stayed until he lifted his head and looked at her. With those eyes that she thinks she could recognize anywhere. She didn’t know what it was about those eyes but she feels like they were made just for her. Like the universe gave her this amazing gift for absolutely no reason at all. She always remembered it, how her breathing seemed to stop the first time she really looked at him, at those eyes. It always popped up in her head when she was supposed to be mad at him, after he had said or done something horrible and all the progress she thought they had made disappeared in the time it took her to call him something she didn’t mean, or for him to call her something he probably did mean. But no matter how difficult things got between Cassandra and Harry she would always get that feeling in her stomach. The feeling of hollowness that only his smile or brown eyes could ease. The feeling was so intense sometimes she could swear it physically hurt her. 

And it did hurt her when she saw him as she walked into her living room, sprawled across the couch with a joint between his lips and a lighter in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled for a second, attempting to light his joint. He failed. Once. Twice. Three Times. 

“Hey, Cass. Help me, would you? I promise you can have half.” 

She made her way to the couch and sat down next to him, a smile already forming on her face. “What are you doing here?” she asked, as she took the lighter from his hand and examined the most beautiful face she had ever seen. 

Harry inched closer to her, making eye contact as she lit the joint. “I wanted to see you.” He closed his eyes and inhaled for a few seconds before letting out the smoke and opening them again. Zeroing in on her, making her breath halt and the butterflies go haywire. 

 

When he looked at her, he always got the urge to run his hands through her collarbones, to touch her cheekbones with his thumbs. They always made Cassandra look so regal and sophisticated, polished and calm. So cold and far away but still so beautiful it surprised him every time he looked at her. He knew that was far from the truth, her cold exterior and unwavering poker face. He knew that she needed to be taken care of the way she took care of other people, she deserved it more than anyone he knew. So, when he saw her through the window, on his way to the church, he had to stop and see her. It had only been a few days since they last talked but that was a few too many. He wanted to talk to her every day that he could for as long as she would let him. 

And there she was, sitting as close to him as she ever had, looking beautiful and warm and striking at the same time. He knew he made her nervous, she always blushed when he smiled at her or ‘accidentally’ brushed his knee against hers. She looked at him with those eyes and that smile that he knows is reserved just for him. 

“You wanted to see me?” she seemed so surprised. Like he hadn’t stayed behind after those stupid council meetings and helped out with other dumb shit he couldn’t care less about. 

“I did, yeah. It felt weird not seeing you for a few days, I guess I’m used to you.” he answered, getting closer to her. He missed her so much and he didn’t know why. It was kind of pathetic, if he was being honest. But he didn’t care. He examined her face, that elegance that he didn’t know where she got from. Harry saw a blush start to creep up her face, gentle and soft, just like he knew she could be whenever she let her guard down. 

“It did feel strange, you’re right”, she laughed. “I can’t believe I’m someone you’re getting used to, though. It’s a long way from where we were a few months ago.” 

“I wouldn’t say used to, exactly. You’re just always there, that’s what I meant. I could never get used to you, Cassandra.” He looked at her expression, guarded but filled with so much emotion at the same time. His heart grew when he saw she looked down at her hands, something she always did when she didn’t know what to say. She was so close, so beautiful and bright, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be this close to her, to even know someone as rare as her. He reached toward her and cupped her face with his hand, running his thumb across her cheekbones and running his eyes across her lips, her neck, her everything. 

He could feel her breath halter and saw her eyes flutter, two sapphires blinking away with his touch. She parted her lips and leaned towards him, their foreheads touching. She was so close he could hear how fast her heart was beating. So fucking fast but not as fast as his, there’s no way she could feel the way he did, so lightheaded and blissful, combined with something else he’d never felt before. She made him feel like he was floating. He closed the distance between them and kissed her, finally. It made everything worth it, the years of fighting, the pent-up tension, he would do it all again if it meant he could touch her, kiss her. 

When Harry’s lips touched hers, it felt like nothing she thought she would ever experience. It felt like the kisses girls described in books, something she dreamt about feeling but she thought would never happen. She kissed him back, with the feelings of all those times she wanted to kiss him wrapped into one. With a happiness so great she knew she was glowing.


End file.
